In Which Addison Meets Poseidon
by KarenBCN
Summary: A drowning Addison is rescued by an underwater cinematographer. Parody.


Niall balanced carefully in the boat as he leaned in to get a better shot of the dolphins at play in the waves. He hadn't expected to find them this close to shore, but he was taking full advantage of his luck.

"Help!"

He turned toward the scream. What was someone doing this far out in the water? He saw the woman struggling and realized she was caught in an undertow. Dropping the camera, he dove into the water.

Niall was a strong swimmer, and the woman, fortunately, was too tired to do anything but let him rescue her. He got her to the boat, and she managed, with his help, to pull herself in. She collapsed, coughing, into the bottom of the boat.

Niall put his camera into its case and then turned to inspect his catch. She was so beautiful that he had to look for legs to make sure she wasn't a mermaid. No—those were definitely legs.

"Thank you," the woman said when she'd stopped coughing, looking up at him.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I kept trying to swim back to shore, but the harder I tried, the farther away I got."

"An undertow will do that. I'm Niall Andriani."

"Addison Montgomery."

Her smile made him forget whatever he'd been about to say. If she'd been beautiful before, she was heart-stopping now.

"It's a really good thing for me you were here." She extended her hand for his help sitting up. He took it automatically, squeezing it and stroking the back with his thumb. She squeezed his in return, looking into his eyes. "I would have died if you hadn't pulled me out."

Then the whole world owed him a debt. But he merely shrugged, glancing at their hands. "I'm glad I was here."

She smiled at him again, and then he saw her gaze go to his hair. "Yeah, I know—it's already drying and looking like I moussed it and blew it dry. I guess that's a good thing for an underwater cinematographer."

"I like your hair." She reached up to toy with a lock.

He swallowed, wondering how it was possible to feel a chill in his hair. He'd better get Addison home before he took advantage of her weakened state and gratitude. "Uh, do you live around here?"

"Yeah—there." She pointed to a house on the beach.

"OK—let's get you home."

When the boat started moving, Addison shivered. Hesitating briefly, Niall put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm. When she leaned into him, he tightened his arm, drawing her closer.

Niall found a spot to tie up the boat and helped Addison out. Weak and shaky, she wobbled a bit. "Are you OK?" Niall asked.

"Yeah. Just . . . let me lean on you, OK?"

Wow, maybe he could stand that. "Sure." He put his arm around her waist, but she was still unsteady. "Just let me carry you."

"You—" But he had her in his arms before she could finish.

Addison buried her face in his neck. "Thank you for saving me," she murmured.

The trip to her house was too short for Niall. "Um, do you want me to call someone for you or something?" he asked after setting her on her feet in her kitchen.

"No, thank you. Would you mind staying for a little while? I'd like to at least buy you dinner or something to thank you."

"You don't need to do that."

"Please."

He gazed at her exquisite face. "OK—sure."

She smiled. "Good. I have a pair of men's pajama bottoms that will probably fit you. Come on—I'll get them and a towel for you."

Niall quickly dried and changed into the pajamas and was back on the sofa five minutes later, anticipating Addison's return. She was gorgeous, and he'd take any excuse to spend more time in her company.

When Addison returned, she was dressed in black shorts and a green halter that set off her red hair and brought out the blue in her eyes. Niall didn't take his eyes off her as she sat down beside him on the sofa.

Niall wouldn't have dreamed that they'd spend the night together there on the sofa. But they did. The entire night.

Thirty-four tennis games, 27 bowling games, 22 rounds with Super Mario Brothers. They'd finished the tenth game of golf when Addison set the control down, yawning. "Kate Walsh told me to get a hobby." 


End file.
